Sick Day
by Lucifendi
Summary: Lucy comes into work sick and refuses to go home when Alfendi asks her to. Lucifendi


Alfendi glances at the clock on his desk. It was nearly nine. Lucy could be expected to be late but nearly an hour was bordering on ridiculous, even for her. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Not that he really cared that Lucy was tardy all the time; it was rather cute when she burst into the room out of breath from having sprint all the way to the office.

Lots of things about her were quite adorable, he thinks to himself. Like how clumsy she can be. Just the other day she tripped over her own feet and fell right into his arms. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of amber and what about her haircut? He smiles.

The door creaks open and Alfendi opens his eyes but instead of being greeted by his bright and bubbly assistant bursting into the room Lucy shuffles in slowly like every step hurt.

"Lucy, are you feeling quite alright?" Al asks and for a good reason too. Lucy's face was deathly pale, her nose was red and she looked half asleep. Her work clothes were gone, replaced by sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Never," Lucy sneezes into a tissue she pulled from her pocket, "better, Prof," She finishes weakly. She collapses onto the couch.

Al walks over to Lucy and sits down next to her. He holds the back of his hand to her forehead and frowns, "Lucy, you're burning up."

"So?" Lucy coughs and gets up to make tea for herself. "Do ya want a cuppa, Prof?" She asks.

"Lucy…" Al starts in an exasperated tone.

"There's nowt wrong with me," Lucy cuts him off, but even as she says it she sniffles loudly.

"I must insist that you take the day off Lucy, honestly you look awful."

"Ta very much," Lucy replies a bit dryly.

Alfendi blinks and cringes as he repeats what he had said to her in his head. He watches Lucy's hands shake as she walks back over with their tea. He accepts the cup but at risk of catching whatever Lucy had contracted he didn't take a sip, "Please, Lucy, if you won't go home at least lie down and rest."

Lucy relents a little because she really was tired. She curls up on the couch and shivers slightly. _Oh, Lucy,_ Al thinks to himself as he takes of his lab coat and drapes it around her shoulders. She doesn't say anything, though because she'd already fallen asleep.

_You're not seriously going to leave her there are you? _A voice whispers at the back of his head.

**_Well what do you want me to do about it? _**Alfendi asks his other half irritably.

_Move her, idiot._

**_Move her where? Home? If she wakes up there she'd be furious with us! Besides why do you care, you've never shown interest in her well-being before…_**

_I'm not! _Potty Prof snaps a bit to quickly and defensively. _I just don't want to catch whatever the hell it is that she's got!_

**_Sure_**

_What about you? Would a _gentleman_ leave a young woman here to suffer?_ Potty Prof demands snidely. He said _gentleman_ like it was the worst insult he could come up with.

Placid Prof pauses a moment. His other side had a point. Even if Lucy would be mad at him it was the right thing to do. Sighing through his nose he scoops Lucy into his arms gently. He could practically see Potty Prof smirk in his mind.

And so he carried Lucy home, fully aware of how she was trembling from chills but sweating profusely at the same time. With ease he finds the spare key to Lucy's flat under the mat and with more difficulty he opens the door.

He brings Lucy into her bedroom and tucks her into her bed. She was still wearing his lab labcoat but Lucy had curled into it and he didn't feel like wrestling it from her; besides she looked really cute in the oversized garment. He gets up to leave but hesitates at the door of her bedroom. He glances back at his sweet Lucy and smiles gently. On instinct he walks back over to her side, leans over and presses his lips against her cheek. And if he got sick it would be totally worth it.

* * *

**I was thinking about writing another chapter to this about when Lucy wakes up at home. Would anyone want that?**


End file.
